meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project
Project Members Dominant Meerkats: Phillies and Aniju Aura Adult Meerkats: MeerkatGal, Sir Rock Teenagers: Meerkats123, Denny60643, RussleH, Skipper101 Pups: KeeperS, Flower whiskers and Shakespeare4ever Elders: Miss Sopie, Mattkenn3, DJay123 and Dennnyfeline Note: If you like to join this project please leave a message on the talk page, each member will start as a Pup and hopefully raise to Adult Meerkat. For becoming an Adult you must be good informed and be able to help other people. Elders are users who no longer work here or sometimes pop by every few months. Leaving a message on their talk page may take month or never be replied. We will miss these users. Collaboration of the Month The Collaboration of the Month for April 2010, is to fix up the articles below: *Xhosa Mob *Umbongo Mob Helping There are several articles needing help and developement. Here are categorized all the articles you are able to spell-check and expand. Stubs Stubs are short and incomplete KMP articles that can be expanded with more information on a subject by any user. To mark an article as a "stub" add the code to the end of any article. Stub pages are smaller that 1,000 bytes. #Tottenham Mob #Riffraff Mob #Umbongo Mob Under Construction Under construction KMP pages are KMP articles that are being lately editted by users to become featured. They are usually incomplete and can be finished with more information on a subject by any user. To mark an article as "under construction page" add the code to the end of any article. Be careful! You will have to know whether this page is being editted recently to be promoted. When, you decide to contribute on an article you are able to list it under this headline so, you will attract more users to join your efforts. * Vivian Mob There is a list of short KMP pages which need to be expanded. Short pages are smaller that 2,000 bytes, but largest than 1,000 bytes. *Xhosa Mob *Zion Mob *Nutters Mob Articles Grades Featured Article (Grade A) There are currently 4 mobs at featured status: #Lazuli Mob #Baobab Mob #Whiskers Mob #Balrog Mob #Incas Mob #Aztecs Mob #Kung Fu Mob Grade B If you think any article in Grade B should be a Featured Article please nominate it at Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations. #Asphodel Mob:This article is a Check article. #Nequoia Mob: Needs to be longer. #PK Mob: Needs to have the same format as the Whiskers Mob. #Phantom Mob: Needs to be longer. Grade C #Hoppla Mob: Needs to be longer. #Polaris Mob: Needs to be longer. #Hobgoblin Mob: Needs to follow the Format. Grade D #Nomads Mob: Needs to be longer. #Avatar Mob: Needs to be longer. #Geckos Mob: Needs to be updated. Grade F #Xhosa Mob: Needs to be longer and needs more history. #Zion Mob: Needs to be longer and needs more history. #Nutters Mob: Needs to be finished. #Tottenham Mob: Needs to be longer and needs more history. #Riffraff Mob: Needs to be longer and needs more history. #Umbongo Mob: Needs to be longer and needs more history.